Late Night Snack
by Preludetoanightmare
Summary: My first published fanfic, can't decide if I'll do more...anyway this is just a moment between Shep and Kaidan I had in my mind after playing ME3.


Kaidan's hand reached out and found the space next to him empty and cold. He opened his eyes to see the covers had been pulled back and the sheets rumpled where she had laid. Sitting up he glanced over at the clock that flashed 2:35am. He let out a sigh as he stood up and pulled his alliance t-shirt over his head. If he knew her like he thought he did she would be reading in the small library on deck 3. He yawned and exited the elevator heading into the observation room. He immediately saw her sitting cross legged on the couch hunched over a data pad. He smiled to himself seeing her so lost in reading that she hadn't even heard him come in.

Shepard sat on the couch reading over the data pads Liara had recently given her. She glanced at the pictures of the crucible trying to decipher anything at all. She was rereading the notes when she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump and drop the data pad. She whirled around bringing her hand to her chest as she turned around and saw those familiar brown eyes.

"Jeez Kaidan, you scared the shit out of me" she said letting out a throaty laugh.

"Sorry," he said bending down to pick up the dropped data pad.

"What are you doing up?" She asked as he sat down next to her.

"I'm up because our bed was cold" he said gently pushing her bangs off her forehead. "What are you doing up?" he asked her.

She smiled and shrugged, "you know me, can't sleep anymore so I decided to get some work done."

Kaidan smiled at her, she was always busy and when she wasn't doing something she usually became restless. He reached out and grabbed her hand, "come back to bed."

She glanced down at the data pad before looking back up at him flashing those dark green eyes at him that somehow always seemed to make him want to melt. He often wondered if he ever had the same affect on her.

She softly bit her lower lip, "Well actually now that you're up I am kind of hungry," she said.

"OK what are you going to make us?" he asked amusement lacing his voice.

She grinned "Aw and here I was hoping for some of Alenko's famous grilled cheese." She said.

He smiled at her and shook his head no.

"No?" she said clearly amused as she began to lean forward towards him. She stopped just before her lips reached his neck

"I wish there was some way I could convince you," she said brushing her lips against his neck. She placed a soft kiss below his ear and slowly moved her lips towards his jaw. His breath hitched and he could feel her lips spread into a smile.

"The things I do for you...," he said softly as he felt her shake with soft laughter.

She smiled and looked up at his face "yea yea, you love it" she said as she stood up.

Before she had time to register what he was doing he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Kaidan!" She laughed breathlessly as she playfully hit him on the back.

"Hmm wait, on second thought this view isn't so bad." She said smacking him right on the ass.

She heard him laugh as they made their way into the kitchen. He sat her down on the counter before kissing her on the lips. Shepard immediately responded by kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He gently bit her bottom lip and she couldn't contain the small whimper that passed her lips. He felt her tongue slip past his lips as she began deepening their kisses. She slowly opened her thighs allowing him to move closer as he pulled her body into his. His thumbs slipped up under her shirt followed by his hands. He marveled at the feeling of her soft firm skin that always seemed to shudder under his touch. She broke the kiss and let her head fall back allowing him to attack her neck with small kisses and nibbles. His hands slowly made their way up her ribs and just before she was about to melt completely into him he abruptly stopped and pulled away.

"Now about that grilled cheese," he said.

Shepard's mouth fell open "are you kidding me?" She asked staring at him incredulously.

"Nope," he said trying to cover up his laughter at the expression on her face. Shepard groaned and slid off the counter as Kaidan grabbed the bread.

"I hate you right now." She said pushing past him and reaching for a pan.

Kaidan laughed "I don't think you'll be saying that later." He said giving her the small smile she loved.

"Oh just shut up and make me my grilled cheese." She retorted.

"Aye Aye ma'am" he replied giving her a mock salute.

Shepard crossed her arms and leaned against the counter watching him.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you are when you pout?" He asked her as he glanced over his shoulder.

She narrowed her eyes at him but couldn't stop the small smile that crossed her lips.

"Keep it up Alenko and you can sleep down here." She said handing him a plate for the sandwiches.

He scrunched up his nose at her and shook his head no. Shepard sat back up on the edge of the counter and began eating her grilled cheese. Kaidan leaned against the counter next to her and bit into his sandwich.

"Mmm I'm a sandwich pro." He said taking another bite.

Shepard shrugged "you're ok I guess, she said. Kaidan shot her a sideways glance and she poked him in the ribs smiling at him. "That was a joke." She said in her best impression of EDI's voice.

Kaidan laughed at her and set his plate on the counter. "Could you eat any slower?" He asked placing his hands on her knees.

"Probably," she nodded as she deliberately slowed down her chewing. "You in a hurry to get somewhere Major?" She asked purposely ignoring the way his hands were running up her thighs.

"You're killing me," He groaned.

She laughed, "Well you made me wait while you finished your steak sandwich I'll make you wait while I finish my damn grilled cheese."

At that Kaidan had to laugh.


End file.
